JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
This list will contain the deaths from the anime JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Before Phantom Blood *''Mary Joestar'' - Died from her injuries after her carriage fell off a ravine. Phantom Blood *Dario Brando - Poisoned by Dio Brando. *Danny (Dog) - Burned to death after being placed in the incinerator by Dio Brando. *''George Joestar I'' - Stabbed by Dio Brando while attempting to stab Jonathan Joestar. *'Jack the Ripper' - Disintegrated by Jonathan with a sendo hamon overdrive. *Blueford - Disintegrated by Jonathan's sunlight yellow overdrive. *''William Anthonio Zeppeli'' - Ripped in half by Tarkus with his chain leash. *'Tarukus' - Head crushed by Jonathan with a Hamon-infused double punch. *'Mr. Adams' - Stomped on the head with a Hamon-infused kick by Jonathan. *'Doobie' - Disntegrates after Jonathan charges his snakes with hamon, causing them to attack him. *''Dire'' - Shatters after being frozen by Dio. *Page, Jones, Plant and Bonham - Disntegrated by Straizo with hamon after he trapped them in an iron chandelier. *Father Styx - Head blown up by a booby trap that was placed on Dio's coffin. *'Wang Chan' - Head crushed by Jonathan's final hamon attack, his body is later controlled by Jonathan to blow up the ship he's in. *''Jonathan Joestar'' - Shot in the neck by Dio with an eye laser, then stabbed by metal shards from the explosion of the steam pipes which he caused with Wang Chan's body. Between Phantom Blood and Battle Tendency *''George Joestar II'' - Killed off-screen by blood-sucking zombie. *'The Blood-sucking zombie' - Sliced in half by Lisa Lisa's hamon attack. *Mario Zeppeli - Absorbed into the Pillar Men's trap. Battle Tendency *'Straizo' - Self-destructs after he releases hamon from his body. *Mark - Heart stopped by Caesar Zeppeli after he begs him to kill him due to being severely injured by Wamuu *''Loggs'' - Lungs ripped out off-screen by Esidisi. His body later melts after Esidisi injects him with his own blood. *'Esidisi' - Explodes after Joseph Joestar overcharges his body with hamon. His brain survived, but later disintegrates after Joseph exposes it to the sun. *''Caesar Zeppeli'' - Crushed with Cross-shaped rock caused by Wammu's Divine Sandstorm. *'Wired Beck' - Disntegrated after Lisa Lisa sends hamon through his body using her scarf. *'Wamuu' - Mortally wounded by Joseph injuring his arms with hamon and shooting a Ripple-charged ball through his chest with a crossbow. (Note: His body is blown up when Joseph makes him inhale oil and fire, but it is specified that hamon spread to his head before this, and he would have regenerated otherwise. His head survives for moments before turning to dust) Between Battle Tendency and Stardust Crusaders *''Erina Joestar'' - Dies of an unknown cause/old age in 1950. (age 81) *''Robert E.O. Speedwagon'' - Suffers a heart attack in 1952. (age 82) *''Rudol von Stroheim'' - Killed in the Battle of Stalingrad in 1943. *Sherry Polnareff - Murdered by Centerfold Stardust Crusaders *Tower of Grey (Stand) - Ripped in half by Kakyoin's Hierophant Green. *'Gray Fly' - Dies after his stand gets ripped in half by Noriaki Kakyoin's stand. *Dark Blue Moon (Stand) - Head pierced by Jotaro's Star Platinum. *'Fake Captain Dragon' - Drowns after his stand is killed by Jotaro Kujo's stand. *'Forever (Ape)' - Punched repeatedly by Jotaro's Star Platinum. *Ebony Devil (Stand) - Sliced to pieces by Polnareff's Silver Chariot after he possessed a doll. *'Soul Sacrifice' - Dies off-screen after his stand is killed by Jean Pierre Polnareff's stand. *Pocky (Dog) - Decapitated while getting devoured by Rubber Soul's stand, Yellow Temperance. *'Rubber Soul' - Beaten to death by Jotaro's Star Platinum. Debatable, as his status wasn't confirmed, but Forever was killed in a similar way. *Yellow Temperance (Stand) - Presumably died along with his user, Rubber Soul *'Centerfold' - Slashed and stabbed repeatedly by Polnareff's Silver Chariot. His corpse gets hanged upside down on a gate. *The Hanged Man (Stand) - Dies off-screen along with his user, Centerfold. *The Empress (Stand) - Ripped to pieces by Joseph's Hermit Purple. *'Nena' - Dies after her stand is killed by Joseph Joestar's stand. *'Zii Zii' - Chained to a rock by Jotaro, Joseph, Kakyoin, and/or Polnareff with a note saying he is training and asking to not undo his restraints, presumably died of starvation. Debatable *Wheel of Fortune (Stand) - Presumably died along with Zii Zii *'Enyaba the Hag' - Killed with a spore that was planted within her by DIO after it gets triggered by Dan of Steel. *Justice (Stand) - Died along with Enyaba. *'Dan of Steel' - Beaten to death by Star Platinum with a barrage of punches, and thrown against a building. Debatable, although this beating was longer than the one that killed Forever. *Lovers (Stand) - Presumably died along with Dan of Steel. Battle in Egypt *'N'Doul' - Commits suicide by using his stand, Geb to strike through his head. *Geb (Stand) - Killed along with his user, N'Doul *The Manga Artist - Impaled in the neck on a utility pole after the bus he was in crashed *Chaka's father - Stabbed in the heart by Anubis *'Anubis' - Sent falling into the Nile when Iggy accidentally tripped the kid he was possessing to wield him, and presumably rusted within days *'Alessi' - Punched and stabbed repeatedly by Jotaro's Star Platinum and Polnareff's Silver Chariot, then sent flying high into the air presumably to fall to his death. Debatable; His fall was played in a similar style to Team Rocket and Queen Chrysalis, who both survived, and deaths are rare at this point in the show. *Set (Stand) - Presumably killed along with his user, Alessi. *Tiny and Butch (Dogs) - Impaled in the head with an ice pike by Pet Shop. *The Wealthy Beggar - Crushed with a giant icicle by Pet Shop. *'Pet Shop (Bird)' - Beak crushed by Iggy. *Horus (Stand) - Killed along with his user, Pet Shop *'Telence T. D'Arby' - Punched repeatedly by Jotaro's Star Platinum. Debatable. (Dio did mention him remaining in ignorance for eternity, but eternity will last beyond D'Arby's lifespan if he did survive) *Atum (Stand) - Presumably killed along with it's user, Telence D'Arby. *'Cool Ice' - Commits suicide by using his Stand, Cream, to decapitate himself to give blood to Dio. He was revived by Dio as a vampire *Cream - Killed along with his user, Cool Ice. Was revived along with him *'Billie Jean' - Slashed across the chest by Iggy's stand, The Fool. *Tenore Sax (Stand) - Killed along with his user, Billie Jean. *''Muhammed Avdol'' - Erased by Cool Ice's stand, Cream. *Magician's Red - Killed along with Avdol by Cream *''Iggy (Dog)'' - Dies from exhaustion after getting kicked by Cool Ice. *The Fool (Stand) - Died along with it's user,Iggy. *'Cool Ice' - Disntegrates after Polnareff's Silver Chariot pushes him to sunlight. *Cream (Stand) - Killed along with his user, Cool Ice *Wilson Phillips - Dies after crashing his car. *''Noriaki Kakyoin'' - Bleeds to death after getting punched in the abdomen by DIO's The World. *''Joseph Joestar'' - Knife thrown into throat by DIO (Revived). *The World (Stand) - Shatters after getting punched in the leg by Jotaro's Star Platinum in the spot where Dio's leg was broken. *'DIO' - Shatters after having his stand destroyed. His remains later turns to dust after getting exposed to sunlight. Between Stardust Crusaders and Diamond is Unbreakable *Arnold (Dog) - Throat slashed off-screen by Kira Yoshikage. He is later seen as a ghost. *Reimi Sugimoto - Killed off-screen by Kira Yoshikage. She is later seen as a ghost. *Yoshihiro Kira - Dies due to cancer. He is later seen as a ghost. *Yoshihiro's wife - Dies due to an unknown disease. *Mrs. Nijimara - Dies from an unknown disease. Diamond is Unbreakable *''Ryohei Higashikata'' - Dies from internal bleeding after getting attacked by Angelo's stand, Aqua Necklace. *Keicho Nijimara - Electrocuted to death by Akira's stand, Red Hot Chilli Pepper. *'Bug-Eaten (Rat)' - Hit in the chest with a bullet by Joskue's stand, Crazy Diamond. *''Shigekiyo Yangu'' - Blown up by Kira's stand, Killer Queen. *The Shoe Store Owner - Head crushed by Sheer Heart Attack, his body is later blown up by Sheer Heart Attack. *Kosaku Kawajiri - Killed off-screen by Kira Yoshikage. His Identity is stolen by Kira. *''Aya Tsuji'' - Blown up by Kira's stand, Killer Queen. *Tama (Cat) - Fell on broken glass. It's later resurrected as it's own stand,Stray Cat. *Masazo Kinoto - Killed by his own stand,Cheap Trick. *'Cheap Trick (Stand)' - Dragged into the afterlife by ghostly hands. *Minako - Blown up by Kira Yoshkage, who's disguised as Kosaku Kawajiri. *'Yoshihiro Kira (Ghost)' - Incinerated by Killer Queen's air bombs. *'Kira Yoshikage' - Run over by an ambulance. Between Diamond is Unbreakable and Golden Wind *Donatella Una - Died from an unknown illness. *Sorbet - Cut into different pieces by the Boss *Gelato - Commied suicide by suffocating himself with a piece of cloth. *''Mela Ghirga'' - Died from an unknown eye disease. Golden Wind *'Leaky-Eye Luca' - Killed off-screen by the Boss. *The Janitor - Soul pulled out by Black Sabbath and stabbed in the head with an arrow. *'Polpo' - Shot himself in the head after Giorno disguised his gun as a banana. *Black Sabbath (Stand) - Died along with its user. *Little Feet (Stand) - Shot repeatedly by Narancia's Aerosmith *'Formaggio' - Dies from his injuries along with his stand. *'Illuso' - Killed by Purple Haze's flesh-eating virus. *Man In The Mirror (Stand) - Dies along with his Illuso. *Pericolo - Shot himself in the head. *'Pesci' - Separated into several pieces after getting punched repeatedly by Sticky Fingers. *Beach Boy (Stand) - Died along with it's user. *'Prosciutto' - Bleeds to death after getting thrown off a train. *The Grateful Dead (Stand) - Dies along with it's user. *'Melone' - Bitten on the tongue by a poisonous snake. *Baby Face (Stand) - Dies along with it's user. *'Ghiaccio' - Impaled on the neck after getting kicked repeatedly by Golden Experience onto a splintered lamp post. *White Album (Stand) - Molten after his user dies. *''Bruno Bucciarati'' - Punched through the back by The Boss's King Crimson. Later revived by Giorno's Gold Experience. *'Tiziano' - Shot repeatedly through the abdomen by Narancia's Aerosmith. *Talking Head - Dies along with it's user. *'Squalo' (Stand) - Bleeds to death after getting shot by Narancia's Aerosmith. *Clash (Stand) - Dies along with it's user. *''Carne'' - Shot repeatedly by Guido Mista. *'Risotto Nero' - Shot to death by Narancia's Aerosmith. *Metallica (Stand) - Dies along with it's user. *''Leone Abbacchio'' - Punched through abdomen by King Crimson. *Moody Blues (Stand) - Dies along with it's user. *'Cioccolata' - Fell into a trash compactor after getting punched repeatedly by Giorno's Gold Experience. *Green Day (Stand) - Died along with its user. *'Secco' - Trips into a combustible garbage truck after his fight against Bruno. *Oasis (Stand) - Died along with its user. *''Narancia Ghirga'' - Impaled on the iron spikes of a fence by Diavolo/The Boss. *Aerosmith (Stand) - Dies along with its user. *'' Bruno Buccelati'' - Loses his soul after the fight against Chariot Requiem. *Sticky Fingers (Stand) - Dies along with its user. *Diavolo - Gets stuck on an infinite death loop due to Gold Experience Requiem Dub translation legend This site uses the dub names where applicable, but as the Japanese version is just as widely known, a legend of names that were changed in the dub will be included. Note: Diamond is Unbreakable and Golden Wind have not yet been dubbed. *Blueford - Bruford *Tarukus - Tarkus *Loggs - Loggins *Fake Captain Dragon - Impostor Captain Tennille *Soul Sacrifice - Devo *Centerfold - J. Geil *Enyaba - Enya *Dan of Steel - Steely Dan *Hamon - Ripple Category:Anime Category:Vampires